


Forest Lord or Uncle Ray tells Faerie Tales

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Ray is a good Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Over the hills and far away, many moons ago there lived a lonely King, he ruled his people with a kind heart and wise counsel, but his people knew he lacked the one thing that would make him happy true love.





	Forest Lord or Uncle Ray tells Faerie Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of light-hearted fluff and fun inspired by Celtic Pixie and her love of the Fae folk

Over the hills and far away, many moons ago there lived a lonely King, he ruled his people with a kind heart and wise counsel, but his people knew he lacked the one thing that would make him happy true love.

King Nate would spend hours when not governing his lands riding his horse through forests green seeking solace in the wild woods and animals that lived there.

He watched the grey wolves shadow him through the forest and the deer flit through the sunlit groves happy and content away from his duties.

His nobles worried that he would get lost or hurt but he calmed their fears and promised no harm would befall him

Lord Bradley and his squire Ray would often offer to ride with the king by he declined these offers only wanting to be alone.

One early spring day the King chanced upon a great bear trapped in a hunter's snare, its paw bleeding and sore the king looked on in sympathy.

Deep amber eyes looked at the king teeth bared in challenge,

“Calm yourself, Great Lord of the forest, I mean you no harm” Nate soothed in gentle tones as he stepped toward the Bear

The animal dropped its russet head, soft whimpering taking place of vicious snarls, King Nate stepped closer to the beast hand outstretched

“Noble Bear let me remove this trap and tend thy wounds,” the young king said

The great beast nodded his shaggy head in assent, the kind King breathed out a sigh and set to removing the vicious trap that had ensnared the great bear's paw.

Nimble fingers found fast work and soon the great paw was free retrieving his pack from his steed the King set about tending to the wounded paw,

The great beast sat placidly watching the king allowing his paw to be cleaned, a surprised snort when the king ripped his fine garments to wrap the wound had the young king laugh a sweet and joyous sound.

The Great Bear stood swaying from paw to paw please to be free he pressed his head to the young king's chest in silent thanks then made his way back into the forest.

Weeks passed and seasons changed the gentle promise of spring turned to the heat of summer the King caught glimpses of the great bear on his daily sojourns to the forest, silent greeting exchanged and then vanishing.

One day the young king had found himself deep in the forest hot and bothered by the heat. He rode towards the gentle sound of a stream, the forest gave way to an azure blue lake its waters lapping lazily at the grassy shore.

Dismounting the king quickly disrobed until he was only in his linen undergarments “ It would not do for the king to be found naked swimming in a pond “ he laughed mimicking the voice of his royal chamberlain

Nate dove into the clear cool waters sure strong strokes taking him far out onto the lake. He floated upon its surface finding peace in the waters embrace.

A loud splashing drew him from his reverie turning his heat he saw the Great Bear pacing on the shore

“Lord of the Forest Do you swim the water is fine and cool” the young king beckoned

The Great Bear gave a snort and shook his massive head, then dove into the water, Nate marvelled as he cut a path towards him, never fearing the Great Bears intent.

The Beast then dove beneath the waters the king watched where the beast had dove searching the waters anticipation and fear had the bear become entangled in the lake bed weeds was his forest companion drowning beneath the still blue waters.

Just as the King was about to dive to find his bear friend the waters bubbled and a head appeared the King let out a gasp, in place of a great Bear head a man appeared same russet hair and shaggy beard amber eyes twinkling in mirth.

A deep voice that made the Young King swoon spoke across the water “ Well met my King, I hope this form is more pleasing”

“What sorcery is this pray tell are you a man or beast” cried the king in surprise

The man swam closer till he was only an arm's length apart “Dear king I am both, I am Michael Lord of this forest realm, I have watched you in my forest, and walked amongst your towns, You have captured me like no snare could My king”

The young king felt his heart beat faster, a blush rising on his cheeks, the Bear lord spoke again his tone meek

“I would like the chance to court you, shower you with gifts and lay my forest realm upon your feet”

Nate smiled a sweet smile his heart no longer lonely “Dear Bear, I would be pleased for you to court me and I do find your new form most pleasing to the eye” a mirthful glint shone in the young king's eye.

And that is the story of how the lonely King and the forest lord found happiness …

Ray sat back and looked at the two youngsters both had been enraptured by the tale

Five-year-old Aaron wrinkled his small face “ But Uncle Ray that's not right, Daddy and Papa met in the Means”

Ray hid a smirk as Anna spoke her voice ringing with 7-year-old superiority “Marines dumb butt that's where they met “

Ray stifled a snort “Anna your dads would have my hide if they knew you said that to your brother name calling is not nice”

Anna giving a look that would make Nate proud glared at Ray “Uncle Brad always calls you names”

Children's logic always gotta watch out for that “well yes but it's not the same were both grown-ups “

Anna seemed to agree with Rays reasoning and reached over and giving Ray a hug, “I like this story better than how they really met, tell it again “ 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment


End file.
